The present state of the art in the field of outdoor architectural lighting does not provide a method to UV protect and disguise linear LED lighting while facing forward to provide direct lighting and allowing for custom fit to accommodate custom architectural shapes. Present state of the art in the extrusion method of manufacturing does not provide a method to enclose LED lighting and provide UV protection for forward facing architectural lighting. Present state of the art do not provide outdoor rated enclosures for forward facing linear LED lighting wherein the LED lighting can be removed and replaced within the same enclosure.